Strider Helps The Ring
by Adri-Laree
Summary: Well Its sort of LOTR from Aragorn'sStriders point of view...Please check it out & tell me what you think!
1. The Meeting

  
**Strider Helps The Ring**

_**Chapter One: The Meeting**_

_A/N: This Is something I wrote a little while ago and I really didn't want to put it up on fanfiction cause I didn't think it was good enough...But my friend made me..._

_So I hope you like_ it! Don't be too harsh!!! Also I Know The Title isn't brilliant...I'm thinking k? Any Ideas welcomed!!

_Disclaimer: The Charaters belong to Tolkien....As much as I wish they were mine!!_

* * *

The wind screamed with terror, as war raged on in the distance. It rippled in Arwen's hair as she rode to Rivendell. It had been years since she had been in the peaceful village, but when her father had called her to his home, she left Galadriel's side in Lothlorien and immediately rode home. Her mind raced with such hatred not far away, and she longed to go back home to the Golden Wood. But Elrond her father had called, and she knew that matters weren't going well, even in Rivendell.

Finally, she saw the gates to the city, and dismounted from her horse. Holding its golden reigns, she led the white beauty into the city. The place looked different, though everything seemed perfect and in place, but it lacked its usual sound of song. No longer were people singing in the streets, but instead an everlasting silence hung in the air. Arwen walked to her father's hall, and found him sitting at the table. He seemed pleased to see her, though he face showed such signs of worry and sorrow.

"What is it, my father? What has happened that there is no longer song and such beauty in the city?"

"My daughter, Arwen, there is no longer singing in the city because there is no longer anything worthy enough to sing about. My best people have gone to the war in Gondor, though there is no hope left in their hearts. And I fear that soon there will nothing to sing about anywhere, for Sauron is alive again, and shall soon conquer."

Arwen looked at her father, whose face was of old age and weariness. "My father, you must hope. Our people will not let Sauron prevail. I'm sure that more soldiers will come to help."

"But another has come, surely you know. It is Aragorn, he is back with news from the outer lands."

Arwen's face lit up. "Aragorn has arrived? Where is he?"

"Nay daughter, he is not here to see you. He has come because I have called council on what shall be done about the War. He, I hope, shall have wisdom on what should be done." He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Arwen, he is a Dunaduin, and of noble air, but he is not fit to be with you. You are but older and wiser, and by far fairer than he, and should he not be of the highest King, then he shall not marry you." He left Arwen to think.

She went into the garden, where beauty was at its fullest, so she could think of days to come. But there was another in the garden, who seemed to be doing the same thing. He sat on a bench, clad in grey and head in hands, yet she knew who he was. She walked up, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Estel, what is it that claims your thoughts?" He turned, and when he saw her, smiled.

"Lady Undomiel, much is on my mind right now, but seeing you is a relief to my heart. What brings you to the lands of Rivendell when surely the Lady Galadriel wishes to have you home?"

"But my home is where I am called to; it is not but one place. I have many homes, one of which I pray is in your heart." And he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"I bind myself to you, Estel, and would even forsake my people's immortality to be with you."

"Nay, Lady Evenstar, I am not worthy of such love, yet I tell you, that one day I shall return, and I shall marry you."

"Return? But whither shall you go?"

"I have come on Gandalf's bidding, and now I must return to him. He is wise, and I can help him."

"But what will you help Mirthrandir with? Has it to do with the Ring?"

"Yes. He says that in lies in the hands of a Halfling in the Shire. I must help him, for he may be in grave danger if Sauron knows. I must leave at once."

"But whence you return? Where shall you take this Halfling?"

"Here, to Rivendell. He is to attend council, and we shall discuss what we shall do with the Ring. Your father has called the Elves from Mirkwood and the Dwarfs from under the Mountain, and Men out of Gondor. They shall all have say in what shall be done, but not until the Halfling has arrived." He stood up. "I must go, but when I return, I shall see you."

"The road is hard and dangerous. Please be careful, Estel, but do not fear them. If need be, I shall come to help." And Aragorn left, heavy in heart, and made his way to the Shire. Arwen stayed with her father for some time, while people came to council out of the deeps of Middle Earth.

Aragorn, however, found a surprise when he came to Bree. He had expected Gandalf to be there, waiting, yet he had not come. And though Aragorn waited many a day, he didn't arrive. Then word came from Isengard that Gandalf was in peril, yet that Aragorn should stay and wait for some Hobbits, then lead them to Rivendell, as planned. So he waited. Many feared Aragorn, in the South known as Strider, a Ranger from the North. They feared him for he was clad in deep grays and stayed to himself, yet stayed in Bree for quite awhile.

Then one day, rainy and dark, four men, yet by the looks of children, arrived at the Prancing Pony, expecting to meet an old friend. Yet they too were surprised to find that their friend was not there. Worried now of the unclear road ahead, they settled themselves at a table to decide what to do. One of the men, called Hobbits, Aragorn knew held the Ring, for he looked around in caution at every one and thing. It seemed that he carried a burden, and was now in turmoil of mind, trying to figure out where Gandalf could be. That was when Aragorn, sitting in a dimly lit corner, beaconed to him.

Frodo, curious yet cautious, stood up and went over slowly. The others were wrapped up in conversation and didn't see him. When close, Frodo saw that indeed a man was under the heavy hood of this cloak, but could not see his entire face. "Who are you?" said Frodo, in a slow, careful voice.

"I am Strider, Ranger of the North, and I know what it is you carry." He peered out from his hood at the Hobbit, and wondered what he would say.

"I carry nothing," said Frodo, confident yet weary. "I am but a mere traveller with my friends."

"Then why," Aragorn challenged, "is it that you peer about with such caution?"

Frodo looked at the man. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"A companion to the wizard Gandalf, whom you wait for, I assume." Strider took down his hood, and revealed to Frodo his face. To Frodo, he seemed wise and weary, but to Sam, who had noticed his master's disappearance and come over, thought Strider looked very suspicious. Strider saw Sam, and repeated his statement. "Gandalf is not coming."

"Why not? How do you know? Who are you, anyways?" asked Sam.

Frodo ignored his friends questions, as did Strider. "So what am I to do now?" he asked.

Strider looked at Frodo with something of pity in his eyes. "You cannot stay here, but it is late, so you must. I shall bring you to Rivendell, if you allow." Frodo nodded. "Do not worry for dear Gandalf. You shall see him again." Then Aragorn brought Frodo, Sam and their very confused friends to a room, but not their own.

* * *

_**A/N: **PleaseReview :)_


	2. The Nazgul

**Strider Helps The Ring**

_**Chapter Two: The Nazgul**_

_**A/N: **Here's Part Two! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _The Charaters belong to Tolkien....As much as I wish they were mine!!_

* * *

They stayed at The Prancing Pony until late the next morning, when they got another surprise.

As everyone went down for breakfast, the entire place was in an uproar. The innkeeper seemed very worried when he saw Frodo come down with Strider. "Master Baggins, was anything stolen?"

Frodo was bewildered. "B-but I told you my name was Underhill. Who said that it was Baggins?"

"Ah, but your kind friend told me your name when I asked, that Mister Took, sir. And then when you trotted off to sleep last night a tall fellow came in, all dressed in black. He asked for which room you was staying in, and I told him. Scary chap he was."

"You told him what room we were in? But no one came there," said Sam.

Frodo looked at him. "But Sam, we stayed with Strider in his room." Sam looked to the floor.

Finally Aragorn spoke. "And you said their room was searched?" He looked to Frodo. "That means they know, they know that you are here. We must leave."

The innkeeper looked from Frodo to Strider. "Excuse me, Mr Baggins, but I don't think you should be trusting this Strider. He is foreign, and strange are the people from the North."

Strider looked at the innkeeper. "Who he trusts is not of your concern. But I do think that you should be more careful of what information you give out to strangers. Surely having tall dark Men running around won't be good for business." Then they packed up all their things and left with Strider and headed for Rivendell. Strider led the way, with Sam and Frodo behind him, and Pippin and Merry at the rear. Frodo's head was bent down, and he was in terrible thought. Strider slowed to the pace and looked at Frodo.

"What worries you, Frodo? Is it Gandalf?" He looked at Frodo, his features worried, while Sam eyed him suspiciously.He still didn't trust this ranger.

"Yes, I am worried about Gandalf, but... I also wonder... What are those creatures that hunt me?" sighed Frodo.

"You have seen them before!?" exclaimed Strider.

"Yes, on our way from the Shire in the woods. One followed me, but we hid," said Frodo, not removing his gaze from the ground.

Sam looked at his master. "And you almost put on the Ring, Mr. Frodo, didn't you?"

Frodo raised his eyes and looked at Sam. "You almost put on the Ring?" Strider asked. "Why was that?"

"I-I don't know. I mean, I couldn't help myself." Frodo stuttered.

"That's because the Ring called to you. Those creatures are the Nazgul, the Ringwraiths. They used to be Men, but were conquered by the Dark Lord Sauron. Now they answer his call. They feel the presence of the Ring at all times, and they will never stop hunting you." With that he walked ahead.

They walked for what seemed like ages, until they heard the sound of horses. The Hobbits turned around to see a single rider on a pale white horse in the distance. Aragorn turned as well, but didn't look in wonder at the rider. It was worry that dominated his soft gaze. Finally the rider drew near, and they saw that it was a beautiful woman in soft blue, he dark hair hung lose around her sholuders and her features were soft and delicate. Her brown eyes showed warm, compassion and the strength of her people. She was an Elf. As as she stopped her horse the hobbits gazed at her in wonder, Aragorn walked to her.

"Arwen, why are you here?" he enquired as he looked at her.

"Father sent me. I tried to get to Bree to see you, but you left early. Now you must hurry to Rivendell. There are five Raiths on your trail." Frodo went rigid at the talk of Raiths. He feared them even more now that they knew he held the Ring.

"Why did your father send you? He knows we are hunted."

"Because he thought you would want word of Gandalf. He is safe, at Rivendell. Father just wanted to make sure you didn't go looking for him, as is your wont." She looked at him, and he raised his eyes to meet hers. The Hobbits felt very uncomfortable. Finally Aragorn looked elsewhere, and Arwen looked at Frodo, who showed signs of terror.

Arwen walked over to him and laid her hands on his. "Ring Bearer, do not fear them, for they are fear itself. Instead, fear the thing that you hold. That alone will is fear enough for any hobbit." He nodded. Then she walked to Aragorn. "We must go. They will come soon. But you cannot go on foot."

"But we have no horses, and the nearest village is Rivendell itself." But before they could discuss the matter further, they were interrupted by the sound of horses in the distance

Pippin and Merry, who had wandered off earlier, came running back. "Those Black Riders! They're coming!"

Aragorn turned to Frodo, and was about to tell him to ride with Arwen, but Frodo had run off. "Frodo! Frodo!" Aragorn called. But he could no longer see where Frodo had gone. Arwen had mounted her horse again, and was looking around. "Aragorn!" she called. "Get the others somewhere safe. I'll find Frodo!" Then she took off in the opposite direction.

Frodo was walking fast, yet steady, towards the direction of the Black Riders. He had taken the Ring out, so that it and the necklace it sat on were visible over his cloak. He had a strange look upon his face, yet there was a shadow over his eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, and he couldn't see the foul creatures before him. He was at the will of the Ring.

Arwen came riding up on her horse, she saw Frodo draw near to the Nazgul. "No, Frodo!" she cried. And yet he did not hear her. She pulled hard on her horse's reigns, and steered him towards the misled Hobbit. "Frodo, stop!" she yelled. It was if the shadow was lifted, and he looked about. But when he saw the Nazgul, he shriveled back. The Nazgul advanced on him, and he back up and tripped over his cloak. He didn't know what to do, his fears had paralyzed him completely/ the feeling of panic was stronger than his ability to think reasonably.

The other Nazgul went over to Arwen, but she fought them off. Frodo then could only think of one thing to do - put on the Ring. All common sense left him, as he plunged into a world of shadows. And yet the Nazgul could see him, and he them. He saw their wretched bodies twisted in evil. And he was scared. There was no running from this, no possibility of escape.

The Wraith advanced and drew its sword. Although he spoke no words, Frodo somehow understood that it was asking for the Ring. But Frodo would not part with it. He held his hand out of reach, and the Wraith grew angrier. He drew his sword and stabbed Frodo. Pain unleashed from the wound in his shoulder, and he cried out.

Arwen fought off the Nazgul to a distance, but she knew she could not hold them long. One, she saw, was bent over air, it looked like it was concentrating and yet she didn't know what it meant. Suddenly a loud voice filled the air and shouted, "Elendil! Elendil!" and Aragorn came with a torch, sending the Nazgul away, shrieks filling the air. Aragorn too noticed the one Wraith hunched over, and so he thought that Frodo might be near. He lit the Wraith, then called, "Frodo! Take off the Ring!"

Hearing this, Frodo painfully lifted the Ring off his finger and went limp. He gasped for air, as the pain went deeper. Arwen and Aragorn rushed to his aid.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! Please keep it up!!  
_


	3. Arriving in Rivendell

**Strider Helps The Ring**

_**Chapter Three: Arriving In Rivendell**_

_**A/N: **Here's Part Two! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** The Characters belong to Tolkien....As much as I wish they were mine!!_

* * *

"The wound is deep, we cannot help him," said Arwen.

"Nay, nothing we do will help, but we must bring him to Elrond. I shall use your horse."

"I am the faster rider. I shall take him, then send horses for you and the Halflings."

"But the Nazgul - they are still out there. It is too dangerous." Aragorn looked at her and saw the woman he loved, determined and strong.

"Then you can stay behind and help the Halflings, I will get him to Rivendell." She looked at him, her expression softening. "We waste time talking about it." He nodded, so she mounted her horse and Aragorn lifted Frodo up behind her.

"Be careful," he said. Then she took off, Asfoloth racing against the wind.

The five Nazgul raced after her, and Aragorn prayed silently to the wind that they be safe on the elvish land before the Nazgul caught up. But he knew that Arwen could look after herself, especially with the power of her elven blood.

Sam, Merry & Pippin were all huddled together on the freezing cold grass, and with a last sigh, Aragorn helped them get up.

It took a lot of encouragement before Aragorn could get them to follow him on the same path that Arwen & the Ringwraiths had taken.

They stopped early that night; to allow a good restful nights sleep.

"I'm Hungry"

"No surprises there Master Pippin, you never cease to be hungry"

"Well, we missed Second Breakfast AND Afternoon Tea..."

* * *

"MIGHTY WATERS OF STRENGTH & WILL, AN ELVISH SISTER CALLS. CLEANSE YOUR WATERS OF THESE DARK AND TERRIBLE PRESENCES THAT DO NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD OR ANY OTHER. HELP THE KINGDOM OF RIVENDELL THAT YOU SURROUND AND FOREVER PROTECT, AS AN ELVISH SISTER I CALL YOU AND YOUR POWERFUL PROTECTION" Arwen chanted, and the waters rose to protect their elvish sister.

The Nazgul's horses were snorting and stamping trying to get away from the fiery waters which could not be defeated but the Nazgul were determined and rode into the river.

Arwen watched as they were sweep down the river, the halfling, Frodo was stirring mumbling in his fever, he was so far gone.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Arwen called to her father with her heart to give Frodo peace until they reached Rivendell.

As soon as Arwen was near Rivendell the peace of her people settled Frodo and with her elvish command he fell into a deep sleep.

Leaving Frodo to her Father and the Gandalf, Arwen rode back with more horses to find her lover and the Halflings.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Sam was frying Sausages with the pans he seemed to carry everywhere.

Pippin was hopping around unpatiently, the smell was far too tempting but he didn't want to risk another smack like the other one, that pan made a good impression on his hunger staved brain.

Merry was silently studying Strider who was practicing with his Sword, personally Merry didn't see why he had to practice, it was an art he fully controlled.

Muscles flexing, Strider did the practices he learnt as a boy. His skills had hit off straight away, and it had come naturally to him. He had copied his father until he got his own sword, and then practiced hard everyday, all the time, when he wasn't in the stables looking after the horses, that is. He loved horses too; they seemed to want to do anything to be in his favor, always calmer and easier to mange when he was around. Yes, he was very popular in the stables... With these two skills it was almost natural for him to become a ranger, even though that wasn't his real destiny, the one he had walked away from.

"Sausages ready"

"Good!!! I was about to risk you hitting me with the pan again" 

Aragorn watched the hobbits stuffing themselves,

Clip clop clip clop

Hearing horses Aragorn whipped around, sword ready, but then he recognized Brego, his own horse and Ashfolth.

The ride home was uneventful, Aragorn had Merry and Pippin jammed on the back of his horse being the smallest of the three while Sam had a trip on the elvish horse, born and bred.

* * *

Back at Rivendell, Frodo was still in his deep sleep, worried Gandalf and Elrond were in deep talk about the healing of those immortal, evil blades and the One Ring.

"It will never heal fully, Gandalf, you must know this?"

"I do, but Frodo should never have been brought into this, I must try and help him get out of it and back to his Shire as best I can."

"The council will decide and put things right again, we must lay our hopes on the people coming together Gandalf"

"I know old Friend, I worry too much"

Frodo stirred, his shoulder twinced so he kept it as still as possible as he tried to sit up, dazed he looked around. Where was he? He didn't remember being in lying down on a proper bed since the Shire, and this was definitely not the Shire.

Somewhere outside someone was singing, wait, he recognized that voice.

"Sam!"

"Mr. Frodo, Bless you, you're awake!"

"Where am I?"

"Your in Rivendell with the elves, they are so good at singing and just wait till you see all the elves singing! It's better than I ever imagined!"

"How long have I been sleeping Sam?"

"About three days" sighed Sam "I was scared you'll never wake up!, don't wear yourself out talking, lie down and I'll go get Gandalf."

"Gandalf here!?" exclaimed Frodo.

"Yes, he was here when we came, he was waiting for us."

Astonished and happy, Frodo sank back into the bed.

* * *

_**A/N: **REMEMBER!!!!! READ and REVIEW!!!!!!_

_**Reviewers Thanks:**_

_**misk** – Im glad you liked it! I love Pippin and Merry too...especially Pip, hes soo adorable!_

**_s09daniew_**_ – New reviewer!! hello! Yea, I like Arwen, shes cool! She did not ruin the movie, that was all crap! I will try and keep this story up!_

**_Mandylor Mirage_**_ – I'm sure you did! Thanks so much for betareading this chapter as well! I changed a few things! I do try and write fast...honest!_

_**Goldensong – **hehehe, so good you can get on internet more now!_

_**Sally Pegs – **Im planning to write more!!!! I like that too! I will try and say more of what he is thinking... He's a very complicated guy!_

_**JessieRose** – Im glad you think its well written...thanks for the nice review ï _


	4. The Council Of Four Races elves, humans,...

**

* * *

Strider Helps The Ring**

**Chapter Four: Strider Helps The Ring Chapter Four: The Council Of Four Races (elves, humans, dwarfs and hobbits)**

_**A/N: **Here's Part Four! Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _The Characters belong to Tolkien....As much as I wish they were mine!!_

* * *

The hobbits had been in Rivendell for fourteen days now, on the third day, Frodo had got up and was still exploring and discovering all the delights of the elves. Pippin and Merry were content, they had as many drinks as they wanted, and dancing and feasts every night. They had learnt not to play tricks on the elves, as waking up covered in thorns, wasn't exactly pleasant! Sam was restless, he loved the elves, the music, the peace, but it wasn't and never could be the Shire, that was home.

"What are you doing Sam?" inquired Frodo, he had just come back from having a long talk with Bilbo, who kept asking about the ring, so he was feeling a little unsettled, and had gone looking for Sam.

"I'm packing, Mr Frodo, I just figured that we wouldn't stay here forever and I wanted to be ready to leave, I miss the Shire"

"So do I, I guess you're right Sam, it's just its so easy to lose track of time here" sighed Frodo.

Aragorn looked intently at the silent forest surrounded Rivendell, he was waiting for the other members of the council to arrive, the elves had called for all races to join under one, to destroy The One Ring, and the council was due to start tomorrow morning, but so far only The Stewart of Gonder's son, Boromir and Gloin with his son Gimli of the dwarves had arrived. Representers from the three races but only one from each, where was the Woodland Realm of elves with his friend Legalas? The hobbits were the fourth race, Aragorn admired their strength and or foolhardiness, but they were a race best to be forgotten and left to their own world.

Aragorn was worried, the time in Rivendell was just time for Mordor to get stronger,

**Arwen: A si i-Dhúath ú-orthor, Aragorn. **

Arwen: "Till now the Shadow not masters, Aragorn"

**Arwen: Ú or le a ú or nin.**

Arwen: "Not over you and not over me"

**Arwen: Renich i lú i erui govannem? **

Arwen: "Do you remember the time when we first met?"

**Aragorn: Nauthannen i ned ôl reniannen. **

Aragorn: "I thought I had strayed into a dream"

**Arwen: Gwennin in enninath... **

Arwen: "Long years have passed..."

**Arwen: Ú-'arnech in naeth i si celich. **

Arwen: "You did not have the cares you carry now."

The council of four races began at 12 hundred hours on a Tuesday morning, **(AN: I do not know this time format? It just sounds better for this time period, if anyone, can fix/adjust it, please do!) **15 days after the arrival of Frodo Baggins and The One Ring to Rivendell.

Aragorn sat calmly listening to the smoothing voice of Elrond relate the events of the past few weeks, of the hobbits and the movement of The RingWraiths. Looking around he saw the wise faces that would decide the fate of Middle Earth.

"The Ring needs to be destroyed" summarized Elrond, "If Sauron lays his hands on it, he will not be defeated for once and for all, he will just keep coming back to haunt and kill your children, grandchildren and their children."

"Why don't we use it against him? Why don't we spare some brave lives, who go to their death to try, and keep their families and people they don't even know safe. Let Gondor use the ring" shouted Boromir.

"The Ring can not be tamed Boromir, son of Denethor" replied Aragorn.

"And who may you be, just a lowly ranger I gather? Who are you to know of such things?" Boromir asked definitely.

"He's not just a ranger, Boromir, be careful what you say, he's heir to the throne of Gondor" Legalas of Northern Mirkwood, (the Woodland Realm of elves) answered with distaste at Boromir, in support of his childhood friend.

Boromir sat back down in his seat with a grim expression on his face,

"Gondor needs, no king, no king who abandon's it's people"

Aragorn son of Arathorn, descended through many fathers from Isildur Elendil's son of Minias Ithil, took this all in calmly but inside he was shaking, did the people of Gondor, hate him? Had he really abanded them? No, it was for their own good, they couldn't have a weak king.

He steaded his resolve to stay away from his destiny.

In a corner of the council room, sat a shocked Frodo, he was looking around at the tense people taking it all in. Gandalf sat beside him with a hand on Frodo's knee protectively.

Elrond brought the meeting to order with

"Are we decided the ring needs to be destroyed?" he glanced around at every member on the council, with an exceptionally long glance of determaination at Boromir.

Everyone nodded, and seeing this Boromir nodded to, but still unconvinced.

Aragorn and Gandalf saw this but both sighed inwardly and let it pass. There was only so much people were willing to believe.

* * *

_**Reviewers Thanks:**_

**misk: **:p, you need to update your story now! I will help you I promise, we just have to find time....

**the-jelly-man**I was soo happy when I saw you had reviewed every chapter!!! YAY!! I'm glad you like it! I like Sam, I'm glad I write him well enough for ya! I will add more of Aragorn's feelings... how did I do in this chapter?!?! Is it ok?

**Amy: **Si! Its me Amy, and my other stories are bad...dunno why you liked them...I did put up the Whale Rider one though...just for you! And remember the Harry Potter one? I wrote that at break just to annoy you! :p The story I wrote you is for you, not to be shared! Lol, see ya at school tomorrow!!

I've no idea who you are...but you seem to know me... **confuzzled** Thanks for reviewing!!! And I noticed that mistake as soon as I posted it!! But I couldn't be bothered changing it... But I will do it I promise! Thanks heaps for spotting it!

**JessieRose**Thanks so much! Am so happy you like it so far! Is this update going to satisfy you or do I have to write really quickly and get another chapter up too!?!??!!

**GoldenSong: **Lol, you know how terrible my spelling/grammar is! Please tell me them when ya find them..cause then I can change them!!! Thanks for reviewing, I really hope you update you're story soon.... I want to know what happens!!!


End file.
